


The Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza

by WriteEditLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven (Stranger Things)'s Eggos, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteEditLife/pseuds/WriteEditLife
Summary: Eleven shows Mike the triple-decker Eggo extravaganza.





	The Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza

Mike Wheeler still couldn’t believe it. Any moment now he expected to be jolted awake inside Eleven’s tent in his basement, disappointed once again that she was no longer around. But yet here he was, walking cautiously through the woods at dinnertime to see her. Eleven. Finally.  
   
It had been a month since El closed the gate, saved Hawkins and came back to him. To her home. He still remembers every vivid detail from that night, the fear of almost certain death as the faces of those demodogs as Dustin constantly calls them, to the all-consuming feeling of elation when Eleven walked through the Byers’ door and saved them.  
   
The happiness in her face when they made eye contact, the way she reached for and clung to him, and the broken cry in her voice when she choked out his name will stay with him forever. From that moment, it had been a complete whirlwind of emotions from learning Hopper was hiding her to the gut-wrenching realization that he might lose her to the gate once again just minutes later. But she promised. They promised. And friends don’t lie.  
   
Mike was pulled quickly from his thoughts when he spied the familiar old cabin coming into view. He slowed his walk, letting out a deep breath, realizing that Eleven was just a few feet away. All he had to do was go up to the door and face Hopper. The man who hid Eleven from him. A shiver ran down Mike’s spine as he recalled the screaming and pummeling he had given to Hopper after that discovery, only for the man to hold him while he cried about it. They hadn’t seen each other since, not even the night of the Snow Ball, although Mike was so grateful Hopper let Eleven go. That was such a magical night, she had looked so beautiful. It almost made up for what Hopper did.  
   
Gathering his courage, Mike walked confidently up the path, careful of the trip wire near the front door. Keeping up the safety precautions for the next year would be annoying, but Mike would do anything to keep Eleven safe. He was just happy he finally got to see her again. Not seeing her face or even hearing her voice for 353 days had been agony.  
   
Mike stopped in front of the door and punched his fist on the door three times. There was a small movement behind the door, a flicker of someone moving in front of a light, followed by the squeaky sounds of locks being undone, before the door swung open to reveal Hopper.  
   
The intimidating Hawkins Police Chief stood there with his eyes trained on Mike, two hands on his gun, before realizing there was no threat. Mike stood there, not moving, his eyes on the gun, before allowing a small smile and a quick head nod towards the man holding it, their eyes meeting.  
   
“Hopper,” Mike spoke assertively, not looking away, until the man frowned at him slightly. “Sir,” he added quickly.  
   
Upon hearing Mike speak, Hopper lowered the gun and simply said,” Hey kid,” with a quick head nod of his own. “You were supposed to use the secret knock. Forget next time and you can’t come in,” Hopper added before moving aside to let Mike in as he nodded furiously.  
   
Mike entered the cabin and glanced around before his eyes landed on El, standing there next to a red table, in a makeshift kitchen. Her brown hair was curled slightly, not as much as at the dance. She was wearing a simple T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers just like him, but as always, she looked beautiful.  
   
Eleven gave him that small smile from the Snow Ball that he adored. He honestly forgot to breathe when she looked at him like that. His cheeks already beginning to hurt from the smile forming on his features in return. They both stood there staring for seconds, minutes, hours, Mike lost track. At least until he was broken from that trance by Eleven glancing behind him, cocking her head slightly, eyes fixed like she was about to use her powers again.  
   
Mike turned slightly as Hooper curtly said,” Right. I need a smoke. Outside.” He paused as Mike made eye contact again, Hopper looking quickly between Mike and Eleven. “Ten minutes tops. I mean it,” he demanded, before exiting the small cabin, the door banging loudly.  
   
Mike turned back towards Eleven, who was now beaming at him just a few feet away. “I have a surprise,” she revealed, a happy twinkle in her brown eyes before she turned to look at the table, or the large upside-down bowl on it. “Yeah?” Mike replied, quickly walked towards her, surprise on his face at her words, his eyes taking in the large, white bowl for the first time. Eleven sat down in the chair and Mike mirrored her movements as she patiently waited for him. Again, they just stared for a few seconds, a calm contentment falling over them for simply being in the same space together again.  
   
“Ready?” Eleven spoke softly, a childlike excitement in her tone that suited her perfectly. “Let’s see it!” Mike answered almost immediately, his hands gesturing to the bowl in front of them in the hopes he would stop wringing them together and reveal his nervousness. Mike slowly watched as Eleven looked down at the bowl, concentrated, and lifted the bowl with her powers and placed it right side up next to the plate it was covering.  
   
“Surprise.” Eleven said with a full smile, happy at the look of complete surprise and awe on Mike’s face as he stared. Mike had truly no idea what kind of a surprise to expect from El, but of course, it had to be this. “Eggos!” Mike exclaimed as he stared in shock at El's favorite food stacked in a sort of tower in front of them. He laughed quietly to himself, glancing up at her bright eyes as they shared the joke of El’s love for Eggos.  
   
El leaned forward slightly in the chair, keeping eye contact, her smile wide and happy. “Triple decker Eggo extravaganza,” she revealed, as they both glanced down at the culinary surprise together. Mike's mouth formed a smirk as he took in the dish. Four Eggo waffles were apparent, separated by fluffy white whipped cream at every layer. A variety of jelly beans, chocolate chips, and various leftover Halloween candies were added haphazardly, given it a dash of color.  
Mike was impressed. It looked delicious. He leaned in to examine the dish closer, taking in the effort it had been to make and assemble it. “I made it,” El said, a proud but quiet tone in her voice as she also looked over the extravaganza.  
   
“Did Hopper teach you?” Mike asked with a quirk of his brow. El nodded quickly, looking up into Mike’s eyes again. Mike nodded. “He’s Papa now,” El continued quietly, watching Mike’s eyebrows raise at her words, staring at her in disbelief.  
   
El slowly reached across the table and took Mike hand in hers, their eyes never leaving each others. “Home,” she said, confirming the unasked question in the room. Mike grasped her hand more firmly in his, nodding once, a lump forming in his throat. “Home,” he repeated. They stayed like that for a moment, before he watched El’s other hand reach for a fork. Mike reacted quickly to grab the other fork on the table, before staring at the Eggos in front of them with a focused gaze.  
   
“So, how do we eat this?” Mike asked seriously. “Do you want to figure it out?” El quipped slowly, a smile creeping onto her face, the familiar saying settling between them like a familiar joke. Mike smiled again at her mirroring his words from the dance, leaned in towards her again and said softly, “Together.”  
   
Mike and El both dug into the Eggo extravaganza, giggling when it fell apart, agreeing that it was delicious, and deciding the eggos were still the best part, together. For the next ten minutes, their hands never separated and they consumed every speck of the Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza. In that moment, with bright smiles on both their faces, Mike knew it would be the first Triple Decker Eggo Extravaganza of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @dreamer757


End file.
